


Far From The Sun

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [12]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bedtime Stories, Cosima is some kind of Space Entity, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Human Astral, Introspection, Spiritual, Stars, Supernatural Elements, Vessel 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Kira has a new friend that, deep down, Sarah wishes was imaginary. Because the alternative? Believing that there's actually something up there in space trying to communicate withthemspecifically? That's a little too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic within the Vessel 'verse. Takes place after "Vessel" but prior to "First Light". From Sarah's POV. 
> 
> Day 13 of 365.

“I'm a little worried about her, mum,” Sarah confided quietly as Kira went about dutifully brushing her teeth before bed.

“Oh, Sarah, what's the harm?” Mrs. S replied with a small eye roll, “It's good that she has such an active imagination isn't it? She could've withdrawn after Cal left, but she seems as bright as ever.”

Sarah nodded in agreement, pursing her lips over several details – that Cal leaving still hurt the same as it did four months ago, that Mrs. S hadn't _seen,_ she didn't _see_ the way the stars seemed to dance and glow and become inexplicably _nearer_ -

“All done mummy!” Kira bounded out of the bathroom, grinning as widely as she could to show off her pearly whites.

“Looks good babes!” Sarah grinned, feeling her confusion leave her momentarily, pure love filling in the gaps for the time being. “Let's get S to read you a bedtime story then I'll be back in to kiss you goodnight, yeah?”

“You're not gonna do the voices tonight?” Kira asked, looking put out.

“Hey now,” Sarah knelt down in front of the little girl and ruffled her hair, “Mrs. S is _much_ better at those voices than I am, monkey, you know that!”

“But I like it when it's _both_ of you,” she pouted, flinging herself forward into Sarah's arms.

“I'll be back in as soon as I can, yeah? Mummy wants to check something out outside, 'kay?” Sarah explained, wincing inwardly as Kira's eyes lit up. _Now she'll be_ way _too excited to sleep._

“You're gonna talk to her, right?!” Kira bounced back from the hug, tilting left and right rapidly in excitement.

“Maybe,” Sarah tried, not very hard, to grin. No matter the reason, her daughter's excitement was always, _always_ so damn infectious. “Be good for S and I'll be in to say goodnight in a few, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah yeah!” Kira beamed and took off to her bedroom to pick a story, to wait for her mum to come back and tell her what her and her 'star friend' had talked about.

 _Cosima. Apparently the 'star friend's' name was_ Cosima. _What the bloody hell was she thinking._

A sentiment Mrs. S echoed. “Alright Sarah. What's going on?” she arched an eyebrow at her daughter, “Two minutes ago, you were worried about her overactive imagination and now you're going out there to talk to her _star friend_.”

“Hey, no, I never said that,” Sarah put up a hand defensively as she grabbed her coat from where she had left it on the back of the kitchen chair. “Noticed a couple screws needed tightening when she was swinging the thing back and forth during one of their “conversations”, okay? Just gonna tighten them,” she swiped a screwdriver from a drawer and waved it in the air for emphasis. “Gimmie a minute, yeah?”

Mrs. S just gave her one more long once over, skeptical expression still twisting her features. Eventually she nodded and turned to start the process of tucking Kira in.

The second Mrs. S had disappeared down the hallway, Sarah slipped the screwdriver back into the drawer and went out onto the porch, immediately casting her gaze upwards. “What're you doin' out here Manning?” she muttered to herself, spinning in a slow circle and observing all angles of the sky. “There's _nothing_ out there other than stars and shite that scientists haven't really explained yet. Last week was probably just a... meteorological, geographical phenomenon asteroid appearance thing.” Even though Sarah had _definitely_ googled if there were any such things on the night that she had witnessed the weird glow. There hadn't, of course, been anything reported. And nothing was due for another several weeks.

“So why're you out here right now, you silly tit?” she muttered once more, flopping onto the swinging bench they had, staring up at the sky with one leg dangling off the side for stability.

 _She sounds so pretty_ , her daughter had said. And, for a brief moment, right before Sarah had gone inside, she had _heard._ Crystal clear and bright, like an undiscovered constellation or a newly formed supernova, Sarah had heard words reverberate into her heart, like they had always existed there. Like an old friend she had forgotten about, reintroducing herself after several long years apart. “My name is Cosima.”

 _Cosima._ Sarah had nearly laughed to herself when she replayed the words back to herself later that night. If her mind was _trying_ to play tricks on her, it wasn't working very hard to stretch the truth. Sarah didn't know much about space, granted, but she knew that _cosmos_ were another word to describe them, even had a dog named Cosmo once, in one of her first foster homes. Cosima, cosmos... yeah. Not much of a stretch at all.

 _So why are you back here, Manning?_ she probed her consciousness, searching for an answer. Came up empty. Rolled her eyes as she thought about standing up, Kira was probably waiting for her kiss goodnight, “Maybe 'cause the stars are just nice to look at sometimes? Shite, does there _have_ to be some otherworldly explanation for everything all the time?!”

But even as she told her brain to stand up, she felt heavy, unable to move. Well, no, that wasn't true. She knew she could move, even tapped out a little beat on her stomach with her fingers to prove it. She didn't _want_ to though. Something up in the sky, not particularly a constellation or a certain star, just a _sense_ that something was... well, _there._

She wanted to open her mouth. She knew, maybe, that something, Cosima, might've possibly been up there? Why else was she drawn? Why else did she care?

“Bollocks,” she growled at her ridiculousness, finally swinging her feet over onto the deck and pulling herself up to standing, breaking the sense that something was _there_ and replacing it with a feeling of letdown. A feeling she wasn't entirely sure was coming from her.

She shook her head, hard, proceeded to ignore it as she went back inside.

Padding gently into Kira's room, she knelt down by Kira's head and brushed her hair away from her face. “What story did S read you tonight, monkey?”

“The one that's always more fun when you read it with her,” Kira pouted pointedly.

Sarah let out a gentle laugh, resting her hand on Kira's cheek and stroking her thumb back and forth over the soft skin there. “Promise babes, I'll be there for tomorrow's story, yeah?”

“You can make up for it,” Kira began earnestly. And Sarah just _knew_ that she was going to ask about Cos- about her _star friend._

Sarah nodded thoughtfully, as if recalling a grand adventure, and put on her storytelling voice as she recounted a quick tale about the things her star friend had said and had shown her. She almost instantly felt guilty at the way Kira's eyes lit up in wonder at all the little details Sarah explained.

“Okay monkey,” Sarah grinned, ruffling her hair once more as she sat up on her haunches, about to stand up, “You've definitely stalled long enough, love. Time for sleep now.”

Kira let out a little, infectious yawn. “Okay mummy.”

“G'night my little monkey. Sleep tight,” Sarah murmured as she stepped out into the hallway and gently closed the door so that it was open just a small crack. Then she went across the hall, kicked off her pants and fell into bed.

When sleep finally claimed her, her dreams were a torment of black holes and airless vacuums, were a saving grace of a supernova's song and a rescuing embrace of a woman's warm brown eyes.

 


End file.
